L'Uzumaki de la team 8
by Draynuy
Summary: Un masque qu'on lui permet de tomber.Une décision inattendu lui offrant une équipe qui l'accepte pour ce qu'il est.  Un pouvoir oublié.Quelles conséquences amèneront ces changements à Naruto. Attention risque de Bashing à divers degré pour la Team 7
1. Chapter 1

**Annonce fait qu'une seule fois. L'œuvre appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Le concept de base est inspiré de « Team 8 » de S'TarKan. Mais l'histoire est de moi, je n'ai jamais lu que trois à quatre chapitre de cette fiction.**

La décision de Kurenai

Dans la pièce la plus haute de la tour en face du mont Hokage le Sandaïme, assis à son bureau sur lequel était posée une boule de cristal, se relaxait. Il venait d'assister à la défaite de Mizuki par Naruto, après que le renégat lui ait avoué la vérité sur Kyubi et ait blessé Iruka. En ce moment le jeune renard revenait avec le rouleau de technique interdite, qu'il avait emprunté, un Mizuki inconscient et un Iruka clopinant. Après avoir alerté les gardes de laissé passé Naruto et Iruka et d'enfermé le traitre, Hiruzen pensa aux deux problèmes qui allait se poser. Premièrement quelle quantité d'information il lui faudra donner à Naruto. Deuxièmement dans quelle équipe placé le blond. Il est de tradition de placé le premier et le dernier de classe dans la même équipe, néanmoins l'Hokage n'était pas sur que se soit la meilleure solution pour Naruto. D'abord l'aspirant de l'année n'est d'autre que Sasuke Uchiwa qui n'a montré que de l'hostilité envers le blond. Ensuite l'autre coéquipier sera automatiquement Sakura Haruno, top kunoïchi de la classe, qui n'est pas non plus agréable avec l'Uzumaki et Kakashi comme instructeur, en raison du Sharingan, qui, s'il ne s'est jamais montré hostile envers Naruto, ne l'apprécie pas. Enfin Hiruzen sait de source sur, autrement dit lui-même, que Naruto ne fait que jouer l'abruti et le vieil homme aimerait voir son protéger abandonner son masque. Finalement le Sandaïme se dit que la vérité, du moins en grosse partie, serait ce qui conviendrait le mieux à Naruto et pour l'équipe, il laissera le choix à ses junins. Si un d'entre eux réclame Naruto et lui donne de bons arguments, le vieil homme se ravi de changer les équipes sinon, il a de quoi convaincre Kakashi.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses réflexions

-Entrez Iruka, Naruto.

-Bonsoir, Jiji-san. Désolé pour l'embarra et pour avoir pris le rouleau, dit le jeune garçon en déposant son fardeau devant l'Hokage. Désolé aussi pour tout à l'heure, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant, sourit il cette fois ci.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Naruto, l'important c'est que tout finisse bien, sourit Hiruzen. Quand à, hum, « l'incident » de tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas de mal non plus, néanmoins ne le reflet plus, rougit le vieil homme en pensant que Naruto l'avait mit K.O. en utilisant son sexy jutsu. Mais sinon, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu as suivit les instructions de Mizuki ?

-Je pense pouvoir répondre à cela Hokage-sama, intervint Iruka. D'après ce que j'ai compris, après que Naruto ait échoué pour la troisième fois à son examen genin, Mizuki l'a approché de manière amicale et lui a fait croire qu'il y avait un examen optionnel pour devenir ninja. Naruto était désespéré et il a tenté le coup. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille lui tenir rigueur d'avoir cru son sensei, après tout si on ne peut plus croire en ses figures d'autorité en qui peut on croire.

-Je te remercie Iruka mais c'est à Naruto que je posais la question, répliqua l'Hokage gentiment mais fermement.

-Tu veux quelle réponse, demanda l'Uzumaki en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'enseignant.

-Une réponse franche et réelle serait appréciée. De plus je pense que tu peux faire confiance à Iruka.

-Très bien, soupira le blond, je me doutais que Mizuki préparait un truc louche. Quand il m'a parlé du rouleau interdit j'ai tout de suite compris le coup fourré, malheureusement vu ma condition, et à ce mot il lança un regard dur à l'Hokage, même si je t'en avais parlé ça n'aurait rien donné. Donc il ne me restait plus qu'à jouer le jeu et à revenir le fait accompli et sa culpabilité irréfutable.

-Pourtant à ce moment tu ne savais pas à propos de Kyubi. Pourquoi n'être pas venu me voir ?

-Eh, j'ai suffisamment entendu le conseil des civils et les ancêtres pour savoir la haine qu'il me porte et donc que cela n'aurait servit à rien. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je joue les imbéciles, s'ils me croient faible, ils ne me voient pas comme une menace ainsi j'ai une relative tranquillité. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'on m'aurait fait si j'avais excellé en classe, malgré l'éducation que certains m'ont donné ou si j'avais battu leur précieux petit Uchiwa.

-Très bien, soupira le vieil homme, ce sera tout. Mais d'abord je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité à propos de Kyubi mais c'était pour ta propre sécurité. Le Yondaïme ne t'a pas choisit parce que tu étais un quelconque orphelin. Quelque chose en toi lui a permis de croire en l'avenir. Sa dernière volonté était que tu sois vu en héros, malheureusement, à peine le conseil fut-il au courant de ton existence qu'il ordonna ton exécution. Je m'y suis catégoriquement opposé, suivit par juste assez de clan pour que tu survives. Je n'avais alors pas d'autre choix que de faire passer une loi : tous ceux, en dehors de l'Hokage en fonction et de toi, qui informeraient quelqu'un dans l'ignorance de ta condition, surtout la jeune génération, se verraient condamnés à mort. J'avais espoir en faisant cela que tu vivrais en paix au près de ceux de ton âge. Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, ça n'a pas empêché la maltraitance, la négligence et l'hostilité qui a été également transmise aux plus jeunes bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi. Pour que tu ne sois pas trop fâché contre moi, je t'avoue que j'avais l'intention de te dire dès que tu aurais été promu genin. Enfin pour me faire pardonner sache qu'un jour j'aurais un autre secret à partager avec toi, ils concernent tes parents, avoua t'il alors que Naruto le regardait avec curiosité. Avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, s'empressa de continuer l'Hokage voyant s'énervé Naruto, je dois dire que c'était leur volonté que tu n'apprennes pas leur identité avant que tu ne sois Chunin ou que n'ait atteint la majorité c'est-à-dire 16 ans pour les ninjas. Tes parents avaient de nombreux ennemis, aussi bien en dehors nos murs qu'à l'intérieur et puisqu'aucun des deux ne seraient là pour te protéger c'était leur choix de te laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez fort ou assez mur pour l'apprendre.

-Très bien Hokage-sama, je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas, fit Naruto un peu malheureux, et je n'en veux pas à mes parents, du moins pas trop. Par certain côté, si ce que tu dis est vrai, je les comprends. Après tout un gosse ne peut pas s'empêcher de se vanter, fit Naruto avec une pointe d'humour.

-Je te remercie. Enfin, avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais savoir quelles techniques as-tu appris du rouleau ?

- Que racontes-tu, Hiruzen-ojiisan ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai eu le temps que de pratiquer le kagebushin ! Rigola Naruto, un brin nerveux.

-Ne joue pas ça avec moi Naruto, c'est peut être vrai pour la pratique mais nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu possèdes une mémoire photographique. Alors !

-Très bien, j'ai eu le temps de mémorisé le kagebushin, le kageshuriken, le kagekunai et le clone explosif, c'est tout je le jure.

-Je te remercie pour ta franchise Naruto. Je te demanderais de faire attention avec ces techniques, se sont tout de même des kinjutsus, de plus je te demanderai de limité au maximum l'utilisation d'au moins le kageshuriken et kunai, le clone explosif je sais que ça serai trop te demander. Et maintenant va te reposer et profiter de ton dernier Weekend.

-Merci Jiji sama, fit le blond en se dirigeant la porte, à une prochaine fois.

-Oh une dernière chose, n'oublie de venir faire ta carte ninja et si tu oses venir avec une photo ridicule, je te fais redoubler automatiquement, te fais laver l'entièreté de cette tour avec une brosse à dents et t'interdit de ramen pour une durée d'un an ! Est ce clair ?

-Très clair Hokage sama, au revoir, termina l'Uzumaki en fuyant.

Se tournant vers Iruka qui n'avait plus bougé depuis tout à l'heure, l'Hokage haussa un sourcil en le voyant la mâchoire par terre et les yeux exorbité.

-Que se passe t'il Iruka, on a l'impression que tu as vu un fantôme, pouffa le vieil homme.

-C'était vraiment Naruto ? Demanda le jeune homme en état de choc. Car mis à part la dernière partie de votre conversation j'aurais pu jurer que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre face à moi.

-Oh je peux te jurer que c'était bien le vrai Naruto et j'insiste sur le mot vrai.

-Que voulez vous dire Hokage sama ?

-Simplement ce qu'il a lui-même avoué, qu'il ne faisait que jouer les abrutis.

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! D'accord, jouer les clowns et les troubles fêtes, je l'étais moi-même en mon temps. Mais pourquoi se faire passer pour plus bête qu'on ne l'est ? Au point même d'être pris pour un simplet pour ne pas dire attardé ?

-Pour comprendre, mon cher Iruka, il faudrait avoir vécu ce qu'il a vécu. Naruto a été jeté en dehors de son orphelinat à l'âge de cinq ans. A partir de ce moment et jusqu'à son entrée à l'académie trois ans plus tard, sa vie n'a été qu'une lutte pour la survie. Il a été chassé, battu, négligé, haï, affamé, j'en passe et pas des meilleurs. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, le seul commerçant qui ne le surchargeait pas était Teuchi d'Ichiraku. D'où crois-tu que-lui vienne son obsession pour les ramens ? C'était vraiment une période traumatisante pour Naruto et il venait souvent me voir pour demander conseil ou simplement rechercher du réconfort. Je dois dire que Naruto a toujours montrer du géni pour la furtivité et maintenant je suis sur qu'il a du, une fois ou deux alors qu'il venait me trouver, assister à une conférence avec le conseil. Tout cela a fait que Naruto à décidé, pour son propre bien être, de jouer les imbéciles. Je dois dire que ça a fonctionné puisque depuis qu'il a commencé, j'ai toujours des plaintes à son propos mais pratiquement plus de tentative de maltraitance.

-Alors tout cela c'était de la comédie, ses notes, son attitude, les blagues et tout le reste ?

- Oui, tout n'était que comédie, à part peut être les blagues, pouffa à nouveau le vieux Kage, je pense qu'il appréciait réellement de les faire même si parfois il exagérait un peu. Néanmoins tu peux observer qu'aucune de ses blagues n'ont été exécuté dans l'intention de faire du mal. Le puissant sage laissa le temps au jeune instructeur d'assimiler ses paroles avant de terminer. Bon je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de finalement te faire examiné et de te reposé, après tout toi aussi tu devras être en forme pour l'annonce des équipes, le congédia t'il.

-Vous avez raison, bonne fin de nuit Hokage sama. Fit Iruka en marchant doucement vers la porte.

Laissé seul dans son bureau, le vieil homme se tourna vers la fenêtre admirant la vu panoramique de Konoha, son village. Il pensait à ce héros fils de héros si injustement traité. Mais il savait qu'un jour les gens comprendraient et se repentiront. Un jour ils verraient Naruto pour qui il est vraiment. Déjà il avait vu certain magasin lui offrir des articles et des prix raisonnables. Pour la plupart ces magasins étaient tenu par d'anciens shinobi qui comprenait sa condition ou des civils étranger mais certain étaient des civils de Konoha même et qui avaient vécu la tragédie qu'était Kyubi. Durant l'une de ses rares ballades Sarutobi avait pu voir une sincère sollicitude manifesté par certain habitant envers Naruto et il en était heureux ! C'était ces petits quelques choses qui faisaient qu'il était fier d'être ninja de Konoha et qui lui donnait envie de protéger et servir la volonté du feu.

Le lendemain Sarutobi eut une journée bien remplie, outre son ennemie de toujours la paperasse, le Sandaïme eut la visite de Naruto qui était venu compléter son dossier ninja. Heureusement le kitsune avait fait pris la menace sérieusement et avait fait une photo décente. Malheureusement Naruto avait découvert une boutique dont le patron l'aimait bien et il avait décidé de changer de garde robe. Présentement Naruto avait ses cheveux légèrement relâcher, cachant un peu son bandeau frontal, il portait un gilet vers ressemblant aux vestes chunin sur un teeshirt noir, associé à un pantalon bleu nuit et par-dessus un long manteau de sa couleur favorite, orange foncé avec des flammes noir et enfin il arborait un sourire en coin. L'effet général rappelait à Sarutobi un jeune Minato. La question était de savoir si Naruto l'avait fait exprès ou non ? Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Pendant cette visite le vieux Kage subit une nième attaque de son petit fils, Konohamaru. L'attaque échoua et le petit garçon accusa Naruto de l'avoir fait tombé juste avant qu'Ebisu le précepteur de Konohamaru n'arrive. Devant tout ce monde Naruto repris son masque d'idiot et frappa le brun pour l'avoir accusé à tord avant de partir. Pendant toute la journée l'honorable petit fils suivit Naruto jusqu'à en fin de journée ou Ebisu se fit battre par l'évolution de Sexy Jutsu, le harem Jutsu. Alors Naruto laissa tombé son masque et offrit à Konohamaru sa première leçon sur la vie de Ninja, les raccourcis n'existent pas.

En cette fin d'après midi, Hiruzen est assis à son bureau en compagnie de quelque un de ses ninjas, attendant que le dernier convoqué daigne arriver. Enfin dans un tourbillon de feuille Kakashi arriva.

-Désolé pour le retard, j'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop fait attendre. Demanda l'épouvantail en se frottant la nuque.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait que trois heures que cette réunion aurait du commencé, ironisa Kurenai, une jeune Junin aux yeux rouges.

-Kakashi, soupira l'Hokage, si tu ne fais aucun n'effort pour t'améliorer tu me verras dans l'obligation de te confisqué tes livres et de les mettre sous la surveillance d'Anko et de Kurenai.

Kakashi regarda terrifié un sourire sadique apparaitre sur le visage de l'aspirante Junin et de la Junin désigné.

-Hokage sama, vous n'oseriez pas ?

-Serait-ce un défi Kakashi ? Si c'est le cas je te conseillerai de ne pas me sous-estimer. Bon trêve de badinage, si je vous ai convoqué ici c'est pour désigner ceux qui seront en charge d'une équipe de genin.

Le Sandaïme annonça diverses équipes qui, tous le savait, ne passeraient pas cette année et enfin arriva à l'essentiel.

-Asuma, je pense que tu as demandé d'avoir la prochaine génération d'Ino-Shika-Cho, ta requête a été acceptée, ton équipe portera le numéro 10. Kurenai, tu désirais la garde d'Hinata Hyuga, j'y adjoins Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka, se sera la Team 8. Enfin Kakashi, comme tu le sais, le conseil demande que tu t'occupe de Sasuke Uchiwa, tu auras également à ta charge Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Naruto, …

-Comment, rugit outré un des chunins présent, je pensais que ce gamin avait échoué.

-C'est exact mais dans la même journée il a ensuite réussi s'introduire incognito dans mon bureau, volé le rouleau de technique interdite, apprendre le kagebushin et maîtrisé le traitre Mizuki qui l'avait trompé, sauvant ainsi son instructeur Iruka et le rouleau par la même occasion. Si cela ne vaut pas un rang de genin alors je ne sais pas ce quoi pensé de nos ninjas, réplique Sarutobi d'un ton venimeux

-Excusez moi Hokage sama, je ne remets pas en compte la nomination de Naruto mais je me demande. Comment a-t-il réussi à maitriser le Kagebushin alors que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'arrive même pas à faire le simple bushin ?

-C'est une très bonne question Asuma et pour dire vrai je n'en sais rien. Je théorise que c'est du au fait qu'il ait une quantité de chakra tellement grande qu'il n'arrive pas à le comprimé suffisamment pour pouvoir effectuer le bushin.

-Cela se tient, intervint Iruka. Je m'en veux, moi qui m'obstinait à le faire échouer parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire cette technique alors que ça lui ait tout simplement impossible.

-Ne t'en veux pas Iruka, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis ça a eu des conséquences positives.

Hiruzen entendu plusieurs personnes marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à « et en quoi c'est positif » mais il choisit de les ignorer.

-Excusez moi Hokage sama, s'immisça Kurenai qui était resté pensive depuis un moment, si vous le permettez j'aimerai échanger l'Inuzuka pour l'Uzumaki dans mon équipe.

-Oh, pourrais-tu développer ton raisonnement Kurenai ? Demanda le vieil homme en souriant intérieurement.

-Et bien, je pense que chacun se doute que mon équipe servira à la traque, la filature et l'obtention d'information. Je ne remets pas en cause l'efficacité des Inuzuka dans ce domaine, loin de là, mais je pense que Naruto aurait une grande utilité dans mon équipe.

-Et en quoi ce démon aurait une utilité dans l'espionnage, ironisa le chunin de tout à l'heure.

-Premièrement, tu as de la chance que chacun dans cette pièce sois au courant de la condition de Naruto sinon tu aurais signé ton arrêt de mort. Deuxièmement, insulte à nouveau un enfant innocent en ma présence et tu souffriras d'un sort pire que la mort. Finalement c'est une remarque très fine de la part de quelqu'un qui a passé plus d'une fois pendant des heures à rechercher un gamin même pas ninja et qui a échoué à retrouver ce même gamin alors qu'il était habillé d'une combinaison orange flashy. Répliqua la Junin en relâchant un peu KI.

-Cela suffit Kurenai, intervint le Kage après que le chunin ait mouillé son pantalon. Explique-toi s'il te plaît.

-Et bien dans mon équipe j'ai déjà un Aburame qui servira à la filature et à la traque longue distance, une Hyuga qui servira à la traque immédiate et à l'espionnage à longue distance mais je n'ai personne pour l'infiltration proprement dite et l'espionnage à courte distance.

-Et en quoi Naruto pourrait remplir ses rôles, demanda Hiruzen véritablement intéressé.

-Et bien le talent de l'Uzumaki pour la filature, l'infiltration et la furtivité ne sont plus à prouver, les nombreuses blagues qu'il a effectuées et le fait qu'il ait presque à chaque fois échappé à ses poursuivants en fait une évidence. Durant la semaine que j'ai passé à examiner les futur genins j'ai pu observer qu'il a le potentiel de passer maître dans le domaine du henge et du déguisement, ajouté à cella le kagebushin qui est une technique à l'origine conçue pour l'espionnage et vous obtenez le parfait espion. De plus j'ai entendu dire que ses sens n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des Inuzuka. Enfin j'aimerai que mon équipe ne soit pas trop spécialisée, un utilisateur de ninjutsu serait un allié de choix.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que Naruto serait un utilisateur de Ninjutsu et non l'Inuzuka ou un autre membre de ton équipe.

-Hokage sama, Naruto a appris le Kage bushin en deux heures de temps, la plupart de nos Junins mettent plusieurs jours à y arriver. L'Inuzuka n'a pas le profil, il se focalisera plutôt sur sa force brute et les techniques de son clan. Très peu d'Aburame utilise le ninjutsu puisqu'une grosse partie de leur chakra servent à nourrir leurs insectes. Enfin Hinata pourrait se spécialisé à autre chose que le taijutsu mais les Hyuga bannissent généralement l'utilisation d'autre chose que leur Jûken et si Hinata choisirait une autre spécialisation je pense que ça serait le ninjutsu médicale.

-Très bien, très bien. Dit moi comment pense tu que réagirait les autres membres de ton équipe à Naruto et en quoi pense tu que l'Inuzuka renforcerait l'équipe de Kakashi plus que Naruto ?

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que l'Inuzuka changera grand-chose à l'équipe de Kakashi sinon lui rajouté un traqueur. Je ne crois pas me douter en pensant que Kakashi aurait fait de Naruto un simple combattant et se serait concentré sur l'Uchiwa, puisque l'Inuzuka aura son propre entrainement chez lui cela lui causera moins de préjudice. Pour ce qui est de mon équipe, Shino est un Aburame, il analysera de façon logique et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème de plus il comprendra qu'il y a une différence entre le contenant et le contenu. Pour Hinata, j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle avait le béguin pour Naruto. En temps normal ça pourrait poser problème mais celui-ci booste sa confiance en soi donc se sera tout bénéfice plus qu'avec l'Inuzuka qui pourrait essayer de s'en faire une compagne même contre sa volonté.

-D'accord, tout cela est parfaitement raisonner. Un dernier point, tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas vraiment les compétences pour ce projet. Ton taijutsu est bon mais ton répertoire ninjutsu est plutôt limité.

-Je suis d'accord et j'y ai pensé. Pourquoi ne pas permettre à des aspirants Junins d'effectuer une cotutelle. Cela permettrait aux aspirants d'amasser des expériences qui leur manque pour passer Junin complet, aux genins d'aborder des domaines que leur sensei ne pourrai peut être pas abordé aussi efficacement par leur sensei et aux Junins en charge d'effectuer des missions plus importante tout en étant sur que leur équipe soit supervisée. Si j'ai besoin d'un avis plus pointu sur un sujet précis, je peux toujours demander l'avis d'un de mes collègues Junins dont c'est la spécialité en échange d'un service. Il faudrait aussi effectuer une tournante des aspirants afin que ces derniers apprenne de différent point de vue ou d'aborder plus de domaine pour les genins

-C'est une excellente idée Kurenai et qui proposerais tu comme aspirant.

-Je ne sais pas trop Sandaïme sama, c'est à vous de voir. Personnellement je verrais Anko pour ses compétences en infiltration et interrogation, de plus elle travaille énormément son taijutsu et son répertoire ninjutsu. Ou Hana Inuzuka pour ses compétences en traque, taijutsu et ninjutsu médical.

-Je vois, bon j'accède à ta requête, je remplace Kiba Inuzuka par Naruto Uzumaki, aucune objection Kakashi.

-Aucune, fit Kakashi qui s'était plongé dans son porno, de toute manière j'allais demander que vous me changiez le gamin avec un autre puisque je ne peux pas les faires échouez, je n'avais pas envie de le supportez. Et qui sait, peut être qu'un Inuzuka me permettra d'instruire plus facilement l'esprit d'équipe.

Le vieux Kage lança un regard désappointé à l'épouvantail avant d'à nouveau se concentrer sur ses trois futurs senseis.

-En ce qui concerne l'idée de Kurenai, qu'en pensez-vous Asuma, Kakashi ?

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée qui vaut un essai et je suis pour, de plus avec cette flopé d'héritier nous aurons bien besoin d'aide. Fit le fils du Sandaïme.

-Cela ne me concerne pas, je suis déjà obligé de prendre trois gamin et un chiot, je ne vais non plus m'embarrassé d'un aspirant, dit ennuyé le Hatake.

-Très bien c'est décidé. J'assigne donc Anko Mitarashi et Hana Inuzuka comme sensei suppléant aux teams 8 et 10. Les aspirants auront l'obligation de passer au moins une semaine par mois avec chacune des équipes, pour le reste je vous laisse libre choix en fonctions des demandes et de la disponibilité de chacun. Vous pouvez partir, sauf toi Kurenai, je voudrais encore t'entretenir d'un sujet.

Tous les ninjas prirent congé sauf Kurenai qui se demandait si elle avait commis une faute quelque part.

-Vous vouliez me parlez Hokage-sama, demanda t'elle lorsqu'ils furent seul. Aurais je commis un impair ou vous aurais je offensé d'une quelconque façon ?

-Non, non Kurenai, je dirais même que c'est le contraire, tu m'as impressionné et tu m'as rendu très fier. Ton analyse était excellente, ton raisonnement parfait et ton idée est brillante, j'aurais aimé l'avoir moi-même, pouffa le Sandaïme. De plus je suis content que tu ne tiennes aucun préjudice envers Naruto.

-Je sais faire la différence entre un parchemin et ce qui est scellé dedans. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi autant de ninjas maltraitaient cet enfant. Nous avons pourtant tous des bases en Fuinjutsu.

-La peine, les griefs et les idées préconçues ont la vie dure. Mais passons, si je t'ai demandé de rester c'était parce que je pense que ceci pourrait t'intéresser, fit le vieil homme ne tendant un dossier à la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant l'épaisse chemise de papier.

-Le dossier de Naruto.

-Je pensais l'avoir lu, comme tous les junins. Dit elle étonnée.

-Non, ce que vous avez lu c'est le dossier apparent de Naruto celui qui est connu du conseil, particulièrement de la partie civil du conseil. Ce que tu tiens en main est son véritable dossier confectionné par moi-même et conservé à l'abri de tout regard non autorisé. A l'origine je ne comptais le montrer qu'à Kakashi et si je n'avais d'autre choix que de mettre Naruto dans son équipe mais je pense que tu as gagné le droit de lire ce dossier ? Sache qu'il s'agit d'un secret de rang S.

En entendant ces mots, la Junin parcouru avidement la chemise.

-C'est une plaisanterie, demanda Kurenai médusée après avoir lu le rapport.

-Pas le moindre du monde, chacune des lignes contenu là dedans est vraies, au mot près.

-Et Kakashi l'ignore ?

-Et il continuera de l'ignoré jusqu'à une absolue nécessité ou qu'il accepte finalement ses soupçons, que sa rancune lui fait taire, et vienne m'en faire par à moi ou à mon successeur.

-Quand à son potentiel … ?

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira. La chance est faible mais avec Naruto j'ai appris à attendre l'inattendu.


	2. Chapter 2

Discutions matinales.

Le jour de la répartition à 7h du matin, Kurenai se trouvait devant la porte d'un appartement à l'apparence miteuse attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Pour patientez la Junin regardait autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un quartier pauvre, ayant l'air d'avoir été abandonné pendant longtemps et renaissant petit à petit de ses cendres. Le bâtiment où elle se trouvait, comportant cinq étages avec cinq studios par étage, était entièrement vide si ce n'était pour un appartement au rez-de-chaussée occupé par une gentille petite vielle occupant le rôle de concierge et ce logis du dernier étage habité par la personne qu'elle venait rencontrée. Une chose intriguait pourtant la jeune femme. D'abord l'entièreté du couloir extérieur était remplie de plante et de fleur en pot comme si quelqu'un en avait fait un jardin. Ensuite les portes des quatre autres studios était soigneusement condamné et des planches avait été clouées sur toute la hauteur des chambranles comme si on voulait s'assuré que ces appartements ne serraient plus jamais utilisés. Enfin et surtout, malgré le fait que les logements soient inaccessibles leurs fenêtres avaient tous des rideaux et des tentures comme s'ils étaient tout de même habités.

Finalement un bruit de pas sortie Kurenai de ses pensées et quelque secondes plus tard la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrit pour révéler un jeune garçon mal réveillé. Le jeune homme était blond, la douzaine d'année, plutôt petit pour son âge mais malgré tout bien bâtit, il portait en guise de pyjama un boxer orange et un teeshirt noir avec un tourbillon rouge dessus. Le blond posait sur la jeune femme un regard endormi mêlant curiosité et méfiance.

-Naruto Uzumaki ? Demanda la Junin.

-A ce qu'il parait ! Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? répliqua le blond.

-Je me nomme Kurenai Yuhi et dans un peu plus de sept heures j'aurais l'honneur d'être ton sensei.

A cette affirmation Naruto leva un sourcil interrogateur et fit un pas de côté donnant ainsi à la jeune femme la permission d'entrer. Pénétrant à l'intérieur Kurenai fut surpris par deux choses. Premièrement la netteté du lieu. Si l'endroit n'était pas à proprement parlé rangé il était néanmoins bien mieux tenu qu'elle ne se serrait attendu d'un jeune garçon de douze ans vivant seul. Deuxièmement l'espace de l'appartement. Dans ce genre de quartier les studios comportaient généralement trois pièces : un salon-cuisine-salle à manger de taille moyenne, une petite chambre et une petite salle d'eau comportant le WC, un évier et une douche ou une baignoire pour les mieux lotis. Pourtant elle accédait ici à ce qui semblait être un large loft. Un large salon confortable avec juste assez de meuble pour être sobre mais non spartiate, directement à coté venait une salle à manger possédant une cuisine à l'américaine et du côté opposé se tenait un couloir où Kurenai pu y distinguer au moins trois portes.

-Je vous en prie, faite comme chez vous ! Invita Naruto en désignant un fauteuil du salon. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Un jus, un thé, du café ?

-Du café ? Pointa la Junin surprise.

-Oui, de temps en temps Hiruzen-ojiisan vient me rendre visite et c'est quelque chose qu'il apprécie donc j'essaye d'en avoir toujours un petit peu.

-Oh ! Un café ne me dérangerait pas alors.

-Je vous prépare ça tout de suite.

- Dis-moi, c'est un grand appartement que tu possède là, ne put s'empêcher de demander Kurenai pendant que Naruto préparait son café.

-Je sais et je ne m'en plains pas. A l'origine c'était minuscule mais quand on a cinq ans et qu'on a vécu six mois dans la rue on est déjà heureux d'avoir un toit. Après que je me sois installé, le quartier à commencer à se vider. Assez rapidement d'ailleurs, en à peine deux ans il était pratiquement vide, je suppose que personne ne voulait vivre à proximité du démon. Seuls quelques vieilles personnes sont restés, tels que Shaba-Baa-chan ma concierge. A mes huit ans j'ai commencé à vouloir plus d'espace alors je suis allé voir le vieil homme pour savoir si je pouvais abattre un ou deux mur puisque plus personne n'habitait à côté, il m'a dit qu'il allait s'arranger. Deux semaines plus tard, alors que j'allais pour mon premier jour à l'académie, un homme est venu, il était grand et avait les cheveux blancs. Il m'a dit qu'il était le propriétaire depuis peu et que le Sandaïme lui avait parlé de ma requête. Il m'a dit qu'il était d'accord et qu'il s'occupait de tout, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de ne pas revenir avant la fin de soirée, je me suis empressé d'accepté. Quand je suis revenu, l'homme était parti et l'appartement était comme cela et entièrement équipé. Au lieu d'un minable trois pièces je possède maintenant un large habitat comportant les deux pièces que vous voyez, une large salle de bain, trois chambres et un bureau bibliothèque. Le plus beau c'est que je n'ai même pas à payer de loyer, il y avait un papier disant que toutes les charges avait été payées jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Termina Naruto en rigolant et en déposant une tasse devant son futur sensei. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser 20 minutes je vais aller me préparer pour cette journée fit le blond en disparaissant derrière la première porte du couloir qui devait être la salle de bain.

Pour sa part Kurenai était ébahie. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus : la monstruosité qui pouvait être manifesté envers un enfant de cinq ans, l'ignorance que les gens pouvaient montrer au point que tout un quartier s'exile ailleurs ou la familiarité avec laquelle Naruto parlait de l'Hokage. En prenant une gorgé de son café, qui était délicieux, elle se dit que le don fait à Naruto ne la surprenait pas plus que ça. Après tout ce qu'elle avait lu ou entendu à propos du jinchuriki, elle trouvait qu'il méritait bien ça et bénissait le mystérieux donateur, qui qu'il soit.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Naruto sortit de sa salle de bain, habillé d'un polo sans manche d'un beige clair comportant l'éternel tourbillon rouge dans le dos, d'un pantalon bleu foncé retenu par une épaisse ceinture rouge, de bottines légères comportant des protège tibia et des brassières orange et noir lui protégeant les avants bras et le dos de ses mains. Son protège tête était sur son front légèrement voilé par ses cheveux blond.

-Nouvelles tenue ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Vous savez je ne portais pas cette combinaison orange par pur plaisir, c'était la seule chose qu'on voulait bien me vendre, je crois qu'on espérait que je me fasse fléché à vue. Alors quand j'ai vu ce nouveau tailleur qui voulait bien m'approvisionner j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Surtout qu'on a pas mal d'argent après une mission de rang A.

- Une mission de rang A ? Quand as-tu effectué une mission de rang A ?

-Vous savez cette histoire avec Mizuki, et bien l'Hokage a décidé de l'attribuer comme une mission. Comme toute mission incorporant l'affrontement d'un Chunin est d'au moins rang B et comme le rouleau de techniques interdites était impliqué, le Hokage en a profité pour en faire une mission de rang A. Expliqua Naruto. Mais bon je suis sur que ce n'est pas pour parler de tout cela que vous êtes venu ici. Alors que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de mon futur sensei, surtout à 7h du matin, c'est-à-dire quatre heures avent le début de la proclamation et environ sept heures avant notre rencontre officiel ?

-Et bien je trouve juste que je rencontre mes élèves et leurs parents de façon privé, surtout pour les rassuré que je prendrai bien soin de leur progéniture et expliqué ce qui les attendra et ce que j'attends d'eux. Je t'avoue que pour tes futurs coéquipiers je ferais ça après les avoirs rencontré. Mais tu es un cas un peu spécial et j'avoue que j'étais un peu curieuse à ton sujet. Non pas de ta condition de jinchuriki, container de bijuu, ajouta t'elle à la question muette de Naruto, je ne tiens pas rigueur d'un fait sur lequel tu n'as aucun control. Non, ce qui m'a interpellé c'est plutôt ta réputation, après tout on dit de toi que tu es le plus grand blagueur et le pire cancre de tout Konoha.

-Un cancre n'est pas cancre par manque d'intelligence mais parce qu'il a tout simplement décidé de consacrer son énergie à autre chose que les résultats scolaires. Que cela soit par choix ou par le rejet d'autres personnes est une autre affaire et ne concerne que lui, répondit sagement Naruto.

-Je suis assez d'accord, mais tu ne fais que confirmer mon opinion.

-Qui est ? Interrogea curieusement le blond.

-Qu'à partir du moment où j'ai mi un pied dans ton appartement et jusqu'à maintenant tout ce à quoi j'ai assisté n'a fait que démentir cette réputation. Une explication ?

-Premièrement qu'il est trop tôt dans la matinée, à l'origine je ne comptais pas me lever avant au moins 9h du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me réveiller en tambourinant sur ma porte à 7h, fit le kitsune un poil accusateur. Deuxièmement je dirais que votre excuse n'est qu'à moitié vrai, ce qui à du piquer votre curiosité c'est la lecture de mon dossier.

-Tu es au courant pour ce dossier ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le Junin.

-J'avais mes doutes que vous venez de confirmez. Il faudra que je pense à un moyen de l'emprunter, je suis sur qu'il doit y avoir des informations intéressantes.

-_Et merde, il m'a eu ! Comment ai-je pu tombée pour un truc aussi basique ? _Se mortifia Kurenai.

-Aussi, si vous serez ma sensei, je suppose qu'Hinata sera ma coéquipière.

-_Intuitif ce gamin, mais je ne tomberai pas deux fois de suite dans le même piège._ Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait dire ça, de toute façon je ne suis pas autorisé à te révéler qui tes coéquipiers seront. Il faut qu'il y ait un minimum de surprise, même pour toi.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère. Pendant ses deux premières années à l'académie vous étiez la chunin chargez de protégez Hinata sur le chemin allant du domaine Hyuga à l'école et inversement. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que vous aviez envers elle un regard et un comportement plus que professionnel. Il parait évident que, maintenant que êtes jonin-sensei, vous fassiez une requête pour l'avoir dans votre équipe en temps que Junin instructeur.

-_Je sens que les années vont être longues et que les conversations vont être difficiles s'il est toujours comme ça. Mais j'avoue, j'aime ça, c'est stimulant. _Ok, j'abandonne, soupira Kurenai. Que penses-tu d'elle ?

-D'Hinata, réfléchit Naruto. Jolie et gentille fille, intelligente et très calme mais surtout très timide surtout près de moi, je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi. C'est une des rares personnes qui ne me regarde pas de travers et je pense que je pourrais très vite l'apprécier. Pour ce qui est de ses capacités. Elle est forte, elle doit être une de celle qui a le plus de potentiel dans la classe. Malheureusement son potentiel est bridé par son manque de confiance en soi et d'encouragement. Je pense également que c'est pour l'instant, la seule vraie Kunoïchi de la classe.

Au regard interrogateur de Kurenai il continua, c'est la seule qui se comporte comme tel, elle n'a pas peur de se salir ou de se faire mal. Elle se donne toujours à fond pour l'objectif qu'on lui a donné peut importe par quoi elle passera pour y arriver. Enfin elle n'a aucun avis superficiel ou romanisé de la vie qu'elle à choisit. Dans la classe c'est la seule qui pourrait réussir dans la carrière que nous avons choisi avec peut être Ino Yamanaka, si elle arrête de se comporter comme une fan-girl superficielle et à la rigueur Haruno, si on javellise les trois dernières années de son cerveau et qu'on réinitialise sa programmation.

-Je vois et qui penses-tu avoir comme dernier coéquipier ?

-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, ça pourrait être n'importe qui parmi les cinq héritiers restants en classe. Je pense que Shikamaru et Choji sont hors course, ils ont toutes les chances de finir ensemble avec Ino, les trios Ino-Shika-Sho sont assez célèbre. Cela reste trois possibilités. Par tradition je devrais finir avec Sasuke, ce que je n'espère pas, cela ferait de nous une équipe de combat lourd à mettre en première ligne. Cela pourrait être Kiba, on serait alors une équipe de traque et combat, préparation pour hunter-Nin. Dernière possibilité Shino, notre équipe serait alors destinée au scoutisme, à la traque et à l'espionnage bien que dans cette possibilité je pourrais être remplacé par Kiba.

-_Impressionnante analyse, tout ce qu'il a dit était exact. _Et bien Naruto, tout cela était fort intéressant et instructif mais je pense que je vais devoir te laisser maintenant, dit la Junin en terminant son café et en se levant. Deux dernière petites choses peut être, remarqua la jeune femme en tenant la porte ouverte. D'abord si tu pouvais répéter tout ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'une certaine jeune fille à la principale concernéeje suis sur que cela pourrait aider sa confiance en elle. Enfin, j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui un charmant jeune homme rempli de potentiel et promit à un avenir brillant et j'adorerais travaillé avec lui. Si par malheur je devais avoir un gamin exubérant, bruyant et irréfléchi, je m'y ferais mais je trouverais cela dommage, conclut-elle en refermant la porte.

Quelques temps plus tard, un peu avant 11h, c'est un Naruto toujours ressassant sa conversation matinale qui arrivait à l'académie. Il était encore à une dizaine de mètres de sa classe que déjà il entendait les voix des deux banshee présidente du Sasu-gay fan club se gueuler dessus. D'après ce que Naruto pouvait comprendre il s'agissait de savoir qui était arrivé en première en classe et qui allait s'asseoir à côté de leur Sasuke-kun. C'était presque à en vomir. Quelques instants plus tard il entrait en classe, tous jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir qui c'était mais seulement trois personnes le reconnurent : Hinata rougissante, Shikamaru pour une fois éveillé et Shino bien qu'avec lui ça soit difficile à dire. Voyant Sakura, Naruto afficha son sourire idiot et s'apprêta à jouer son rôle quand la fin de la conversation avec son sensei lui revint en mémoire _« j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui un charmant jeune homme rempli de potentiel et promit à un avenir brillant et j'adorerais travaillé avec lui. Si par malheur je devais avoir un gamin exubérant, bruyant et irréfléchi, je m'y ferais mais je trouverais cela dommage ». _Le blond stoppa net, soupira et tourna son regard vers le reste de la classe, cherchant une place ou s'asseoir. Il en remarqua une à côté d'Hinata et se rappela de la requête de son sensei.

-_Après tout, pourquoi pas, ça me permettra d'engager la conversation et d'apprendre à mieux la connaître et c'est vrai que ça pourrait l'aider._ Bonjour Hinata, fit Naruto en s'approchant. Puis je m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-t-il souriant en désignant la chaise à côté de la jeune fille.

Pendant tout ce temps, bien des pensées avait traversé l'esprit de la jeune Hyuga.

_« Na-Naruto-kun, il est là et il a son bandeau ! Ça veut dire qu'il est passé ! OOOOUUUUIIII ! Avec un peu de chance on sera dans la même équipe. Oh il a changé de vêtement ! Ça lui va bien, je trouve qu'il est encore plus beau et impressionnant qu'avant. Oh non, il a remarqué Sakura, il affiche son faux sourire d'idiot. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il la remarque toujours et qu'il agisse comme ça avec elle ? Pourquoi pas avec moi ? Je m'en ficherai que ça soit simulé, ça me ferait tellement plaisir et puis j'aurais au moins une petite chance de lui dire oui. Tiens il s'est arrêté, il ne va pas le faire. Pourquoi ne le fait il pas ? On s'en fiche du pourquoi, l'important c'est qu'il ne le fasse pas. Eh, il regarde dans ma direction ! Il vient par ici, il me parle, il veut s'asseoir à coté de moi. Est-ce un rêve ? Et en plus il sourit, non pas un faux sourire mais un vrai ! KYYYAAA ! Mais répond lui idiote, si tu ne te dépêche pas il va s'en aller ailleurs. »_

_- _B-b-bi-bien su-sur Na-Naruto-kun, t-t-tu p-p-peux t'asseoir i-ici. J-Je t-t'en p-p-pris, bégaya la jeune fille au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Galère, fit Shikamaru en se retournant. Naruto, on ne t'a pas dit que seul les gradués devaient venir ici aujourd'hui.

-Arête de jouer au crétin Shikamaru. Je sais parfaitement que tu as remarqué mon bandeau frontal et que tu as compris que j'ai été gradué, répliqua Naruto.

À cet échange toute la classe se tourna vers eux et dévisagèrent Naruto, d'abord parce qu'il ne portait pas sa combinaison orange et que donc personne ne l'avait reconnu, ensuite parce qu'il avait donné une réponse sensé sans essayer de se vanter.

-Quoi, éructa l'Uzumaki énervé par les regards, vous n'avez jamais vu un ninja ! Si vous vous occupiez de vos affaires.

Très vite chacun repris ce qu'il était en train de faire car Naruto avait relâché un peu de KI, seuls Sasuke et Kiba continuèrent de le fixer. Sasuke le regarda quelque seconde, dubitatif puis préféra l'ignorer comme d'habitude. Kiba lui lançait des regards meurtriers, surement parce qu'il était assis à côté d'Hinata, là ce fut Naruto qui choisit de l'ignorer.

-J-Je suis c-contente q-q-que tu s-sois p-p-pas-passé Naruto Kun. Et j-je t-te sou-souhaite b-b-bonne chance avec t-t-ton équipe.

-Merci, Hinata et je te retourne le souhait mais entre nous, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même équipe, prétendit Naruto qui savait qu'ils seraient coéquipiers mais il n'en était pourtant pas moins sincère.

Cela prit toute sa volonté à Hinata de ne pas s'évanouir mais elle détourna les yeux vers la table rougit incroyablement et se concentra sur son tic consistant à tapoter ses index ensembles.

-_Et c'est reparti, elle est vraiment timide, surtout avec moi, je me demande bien pourquoi. Je pense que je vais suivre le conseil de Kurenai. Cela pourrait devenir problématique voir dangereux qu' Hinata réagisse comme ça, voir s'évanouisse en ma présence. _Hinata, Hinata regarde moi, dit il en lui prenant le menton et en fixant son regard bleu dans celui lavande de sa comparse.

_- Wow, il-elle a des yeux magnifiques, _pensèrent en même temps les deux préadolescents.

-Hinata, ce matin j'ai eu une conversation avec quelqu'un qui m'a demandé si dans l'hypothèse que je sois dans la même équipe que toi, ce que je pensais de toi. Sais-tu ce que je lui ai répondu ?

-N-non ! Répondit simplement la jeune fille incapable de se soutiré à ce ciel azuré dans lequel elle était plongé ou de remarquer qu'il était bizarre que quelqu'un lui demande cela.

-Je lui ai répondu que je te trouve jolie et intelligente, bien que calme et très timide. Je lui ai aussi dit que je te trouve très forte et que je pense que tu es une des personnes avec le plus fort potentiel de la classe malheureusement bridé par ton manque de confiance en toi. Enfin je lui ai dit que juge que pour l'instant tu es la seule vrai kunoïchi de la classe car tu n'agis pas superficiellement, tu n'as pas peur de te salir ou de te faire mal et que tu te donne toujours à fond. Tu n'a pas un regard romanisé sur notre métier, tu sais à quoi t'attendre et tu t'y prépare. Je pense que la seule chose qui te manque c'est un objectif, un objectif personnel qui te poussera dans tes retranchement et te forcera à te surpasser.

-Na-Na- Naruto-kun, t-t-t-tout ce-ce-cela c-c-c'… tenta de répondre la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que…

Inconsciemment les oreilles sur entrainé de reine des commérages d'Ino avait capté la conversation entre les deux jeunes gens et cela l'avait marqué. Elle se sentait blessée et mortifiée car elle se reconnu dans tous les défauts que Naruto affirmait qu'Hinata ne possédait pas. Cela lui causa de se plonger en introspection et d'ainsi permettre à sa rivale de gagner leur débat et d'aller réclamer son prix, la place à côté de Sasuke.

Sakura dans son empressement d'aller rejoindre sa place poussa Naruto qui déséquilibré tomba légèrement sur Hinata et, puisqu'il lui tenait toujours le menton, l'embrassa accidentellement. Alors le silence se fit dans la classe. Tous les regards, dont celui horrifié de Kiba, étaient tournés vers les deux enfants. Sous le regard ébahi de tous, six nouvelles teintes de rouge furent créées, dont une par Naruto. Leurs cœurs battaient si vite et si fort qu'ils étaient audibles de toute la salle, bizarrement le son était harmonique. Dans la tête d'Hinata les seules pensées à peu près cohérentes que l'ont trouvait au milieu de papillons, de feus d'artifice, d'arcs-en-ciel et d'angelot batifolant gaiement au son d'une musique céleste furent _« Naruto-kun…lèvres…contre…miennes…AAAHHHH »._ Naruto, le corps parcouru d'électricité et l'estomac empli de papillons ne pouvait penser qu'une seule chose _« Wow, ses lèvres sont douces ». _Enfin, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité Hinata s'évanouie, un sourire béat aux lèvres et sa poitrine naissante tendant sa veste. Le blond, après être sorti de sa transe, s'assura que la perle n'avait rien et puis se tourna furieux vers la rose.

-Haruno, bordel tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu marche ou tu es obligée de tout bousculé telle une vache enragée. Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un en le poussant comme ça.

-La ferme baka. Tu n'as rien et ta copine non plus que je sache, alors laisse moi tranquille.

-Non, mais tu es vraiment stupide, ce n'est pas le fait qu'on ait rien qui est important c'est le fait qu'on aurait pu avoir quelque chose. Donc tu vas t'excuser et tout de suite.

-La ferme, je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morales. Jamais je ne m'excuserai au près d'un baka raté comme toi. Et puis tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter de stupide toi le cancre de la classe qui porte une immonde combinaison orange. Bon d'accord, aujourd'hui tu as fait un effort vestimentaire. Mais qu'est ce tu crois ? Quand changeant de style et en t'affichant avec une autre je vais prendre un intérêt en toi. Et bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Tu ne seras toujours qu'une pauvre tâche, un crétin insignifiant qui ne sera jamais aussi cool que mon Sasuke-kun.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est conne. Marmonna Naruto. Bon écoute moi bien chewing-gum. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans cette boite crânienne surdimensionnée, alors sert t'en pour comprendre et enregistrer ce que je vais dire. Je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été intéressé par toi c'était de la comédie. Non mais qui serait assez stupide pour être intéressé par une Banshee superficielle et hystérique n'ayant plus fait fonctionné son libre arbitre depuis trois ans. Et pourquoi voudrais-je ressembler à Sasuke ? Je préfère être un crétin portant une combinaison orange flashy et hurlant tout le temps plutôt que d'être un emo égocentrique, narcissique et renfermé sur sois à l'égo surdimensionné par une bande de crétine et de conseillé gâteux, conversant par borborygme monosyllabique et qui de plus est gay.

-RETIRE TOUT CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ET PUIS SASUKE N'EST PAS GAY. Hurla la banshee atteignant de nouvelles tonalités.

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi il embrasse avec autant de passion Kiba.

En effet, Kiba, après avoir passé son sentiment d'horreur à la vue du vol du premier baiser d'Hinata, qui aurait du être sien, par Naruto, avait retourné un regard furieux vers Sasuke qu'il tenait responsable de cet acte. Ainsi il était monté sur la table en face de Sasuke, prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités mais un faux mouvement le déséquilibra et le fit tomber sur Sasuke, lèvres contre lèvres. Tout ce qui fut compris ensuite fut que toute les Kunoïchi de la classe, sauf deux, Hinata étant toujours au paradis et Ino dans son subconscient, virent rouge et se jetèrent sur le maître chien, qui avait été lâchement abandonné par son compagnon, et lui firent subirent quelque chose de si horrible qu'il est impossible de le décrire.

Quelques minutes plus tard Iruka entra dans une classe anormalement calme. Ce qu'il vit lui donna instantanément la migraine. En effet sur le sol au milieu de la classe se trouvait une masse de chair informe identifié comme Kiba, grâce à Akamaru. Assis à leur place se trouvaient un Shikamaru étrangement réveillé et un Choji avec un paquet de chips en main mais ne mangeant pas. Une Ino calme et semblant réfléchir. Un Naruto assis à côté d'une Hinata béate et qui semblait gêné d'être là. Une Sakura furieuse jetant des regards noirs aussi bien à Naruto qu'a la masse de chair. Et enfin un Sasuke portant une expression mêlant fureur et dégout. Tout le reste des filles jetait un regard glacial à l'Inuzuka, ou ce qu'il en reste, et le reste des garçons semblait partagé entre un choc d'effroi et l'envie de ricaner en regardant Sasuke.

-_Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?_ Pensa Iruka en se pinçant l'arête de nez. _Seul Shino parait normal, bien qu'avec lui ce soit difficile à dire._ Bon si quelqu'un voudrais bien ramassez ce qui reste de Kiba et l'installer à sa place, nous pourrons commencer la répartition.

-Équipe 1…, commença l'instructeur qui annonça diverses équipes avant d'arriver à l'essentiel, équipe 7 : Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno, OUI PREND ÇA DANS TA FACE INO, et Kiba Inuzuka, termina Iruka une goutte de gêne à l'arrière de son front mais notant qu'Ino n'avait pas réagit. Votre sensei sera Kakashi Hatake.

-Équipe 8 : Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga et Naruto Uzumaki, votre sensei sera Kurenai Yuhi.

La réaction fut immédiate, Hinata s'évanouie et Naruto sourit, d'abord un sourire d'acquiescement pour Iruka et puis un sourire attendri en regardant Hinata.

_-Décidément il se passe des choses bizarres aujourd'hui._ Enfin, l'équipe 9 étant toujours en activité, équipe 10: Shikamaru Nara, galère, Choji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka, votre sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi. Toujours aucune réaction d'Ino sous le regard éberlué de ses nouveaux coéquipiers et de son sensei.

-_Il est temps que les vacances arrivent. _Vos senseis viendront vous cherchez ici vers 14h, prenez le temps qui reste pour vous restaurez et apprendre à connaître vos nouveaux coéquipiers, termina l'enseignant en quittant la salle.

Petit à petit tous les élèves quittèrent la classe, partant seul ou en équipe. Quand il ne resta plus que son équipe Naruto réveilla Hinata.

-Na-Naruto kun, où sommes-nous ? Demanda Hinata émergeant.

-Toujours en classe, la répartition vient de se terminer et il est temps d'aller manger, notre sensei viendra nous chercher ici vers 14h. Euh Hinata, à propos de ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure. Je veux dire le baiser et tout ça, pas la conversation. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait mettre ça entre parenthèse pendant un temps ?

-S-Si tu veux Naruto-kun, répondit Hinata un peu déçue mais gardant tout de même un fort espoir. J'avoue que ça serait mieux si on se consacrerait d'abord à notre carrière.

-Oui c'est ça, et peut être aussi apprendre à se connaître mieux. En parlant de ça, Si nous allions manger un bout tous ensemble toi, moi et Shino. Allons à Ichiraku, c'est moi qui invite.

L'Aburame inclina la tête en acceptation en se dirigea vers la porte. Naruto aida Hinata à se relever et côte à côte suivirent le manipulateur d'insecte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bouya, je suis enfin de retour, ça fait une éternité.**_

_**Tout d'abord je suis sincèrement, très sincèrement et très profondément désolé de l'attende.**_

_**Disons que j'ai eu tout d'abord un petit problème de mise en page qui ma bloquer. Ensuite j'ai divers problèmes, autant à l'écriture (80% motivation, 15% inspirations, 5% cohésions) que personnel. Enfin à chaque fois que j'essayais de m'y remettre soit je n'arrivais pas à faire des idées cohérentes, soit je me laissais distraire par des fics (je suis lecteur avant tout). Mais miracle une nouvelles idée met venue, j'avais d'abord envies d'en faire un défis mais je me suis décidé à l'écrire moi-même et donc je profite de ses chapitres déjà fais pour me lancer. Ceci explique le changement de titre et les mises à jour des chapitres ou il y a eut de subtil changement.**_

Team 8

Peu de temps après, les trois genin fraichement promu arrivèrent au restaurant préféré du blond, Ichiraku Ramen.

-Salut chef, lança Naruto à Teuchi le propriétaire du stand, je t'amène deux nouveaux clients.

-Oye Naruto, tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Qui sont les deux jeunes gens qui t'accompagnent ? Des amis ?

-J'espère qu'ils le deviendront en attendent se sont mes nouveaux coéquipiers. Hinata, Shino laissez moi vous présentez le Chef, Teuchi, le meilleur préparateur de ramen du monde entier.

-La flatterie te mènera loin Naruto mais peut être pas à une réduction, ria Teuchi.

-Bon-bonjour, je me nomme Hinata Hyuga et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

-Shino Aburame, fut tout ce que le jeune homme dit mais en s'inclinant tout de même.

-Ravi de vous rencontrez également, répondit le cuisinier. Aller pour célébrer votre promotion je vous offre à chacun 50%.

-Merci chef, tu es le meilleur, alors pour moi ça sera 2 porcs, 2 bœufs et un grand miso.

-Un petit miso et un petit végétarien s'il vous plait.

-Un grand mixte.

-Et vous ajouterez un marin, si vous voulez bien, fit une voix féminine d'en dehors de l'échoppe.

Kurenai entra alors dans l'échoppe et porta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble. Shino et Naruto avait un sourcil levé et Hinata un petit sourire heureux et ravi.

-Je me présente, je suis Kurenai Yuhi et je serai désormais votre sensei, je sais que nous n'étions sensé nous rencontrer que dans deux heures mais comme tout le monde est là, autant en profiter.

-C'est une habitude chez vous d'arriver des heures en avances Kurenai sensei ! Fit remarquer l'Uzumaki.

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour bien faire, répliqua la Junin, et puis mieux vaut deux heures d'avances que trois de retard, rajouta elle plus bas et avec une pointe de venin.

-V-Vous vous connaissez tous les deux, s'enquit timidement la Hyuga.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrez informellement ce matin, répondit le maître.

-Oh, c'est vous qui avez demandé à Naruto ce qu'il pensait de moi ce matin !

-C'est cela Hinata et il se trouve que Kurenai-sensei est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Elle a d'ailleurs insisté pour que je te répète tout ce que j'ai dit moi-même. Vous auriez pu le faire sensei ! fit remarquez Naruto.

-J'eu pu mais ça aurait eu moins d'impact que venant de ta part.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

À ces mots Hinata rougit en baissant la tête, Kurenai soupira et Ayame, la fille du patron, gloussa en servant les commandes

-Bon, reprit Kurenai, temps que nous en sommes aux impressions, Shino que penses-tu d'Hinata.

-Je pense que l'analyse faite précédemment par Naruto est tout a fait exact. Il sera alors plus facile de corriger les défauts pointés. Avant que vous ne le demandiez je ne peux pas encore me prononcez entièrement sur Naruto, les données que j'ai pu récoltées maintenant sont en totale contradiction avec celle d'auparavant, il me faudra du temps pour reformer une analyse. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir Naruto sera un coéquipier agréable et compétant et je pense qu'il connait ses points forts et ses faiblesses.

-Oh moi je n'ai aucun problème avec Naruto-kun, dit Hinata quand la Junin tourna son regard sur elle, je suis plutôt heureuse qu'il ait laissé tomber son masque.

-Tu étais au courant, s'écria le blond, attend c'était toi qui m'observais ?

-Oui, répondit dans un murmure Hinata la tête basse, j'avais envie de te parler mais je n'osais jamais alors je t'observais de loin avec mon Byakugan, tu m'inspirais et me motivais à me dépasser. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, j'aurais aimé avoir un ami avec qui parlé et être moi-même mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait changé beaucoup de chose, la réconforta Naruto. Et puis je pense que ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi de t'afficher avec moi et je m'en serais voulu pour cela. De plus t'entendre dire que je t'ai aidé d'une certaine manière me réchauffe le cœur, sourit-il.

-Bien, cela étant dit, tournons nous vers le dernier membre du groupe, que pensez-vous de Shino ?

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec Shino-kun, j'ai toujours aimé discutez calmement avec lui ou simplement attendre dans un confortable silence.

-Pas grand-chose, je peux dire que Shino est le stéréotype parfait de l'Aburame, sans vouloir t'offensez. Après que Shino lui ait fait signe qu'il ne le prenait pas mal Naruto continua, il est calme et composé sans pour autant être froid, je suppose que c'est du à la symbiose avec leurs insectes, pour un ninja il a un esprit extrêmement cartésien et logique. Il n'est pas un stratège à proprement parler comme l'est Shikamaru mais il sait analyser les problèmes avec efficacité ce qui mène en général aux solutions les plus pratiques mais pas toujours les plus rapides.

-Cette analyse est assez correct, conclu Shino.

La nouvellement formé team 8 passa les minutes qui suivirent à manger silencieusement leur commandes. Hinata et Naruto regardèrent également fasciné Shino prélevé des morceaux de son bol pour les mettre sur le comptoir où ses insectes, sortant de ses manches, vinrent déchiqueter et emporter leur butin. Ils allaient partirent quand Teuchi découvrit quelque chose qui allait ravir Shino.

-Bordel, il y en a encore, je m'en vais te les …

-Papa, ose écraser ses pauvres petites bêtes et tu recevras un coup de poêle à l'arrière du crâne.

-Mais ma puce, il faut bien s'en débarrasser.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour les écraser, elles ne t'ont rien fait c'est petites choses. Trouvent un moyen de les chasser dehors sans les tuer.

-Excuse moi, Ayame-chan, que se passe-t-il, s'enquit Naruto.

-Oh pas grand-chose, des scarabées de feu se sont encore une fois installé dans notre cuisine. Ce sont d'adorables insectes qui adore les hautes chaleurs, on les retrouves habituellement dans les terres volcanique. Je pense qu'ils ont du s'infiltré avec une commande d'épice. Moi je les trouve pratique, ils nous débarrassent de pas mal de nuisible, malheureusement ça fait mauvais genre de les voir courir en cuisine.

-Hum, dans ce cas Ayame-san, je pense pouvoir vous aider. Mes Kikai peuvent produire des phéromones qui attireront les scarabées et ensuite aspergé votre étale d'un autre type de phéromones qui éloigneront les nuisibles.

-C'est vrai, oh ce serait merveilleux Shino-kun, sourit angéliquement Ayame.

Shino s'enfonça d'avantage dans son col et Naruto crut desseller une légère rougeur sur son front. Il tendit les mains et même pas une minute après une poigné de petits insectes rouge carmin vinrent voler dedans. L'Aburame sorti un mini terrarium de sa sacoche qu'il remplit de braises chaudes avant d'y introduire les scarabées. Enfin un petit nuage de Kikai fit un rapide tour de l'échoppe avant de rentrer par les manches de Shino.

-Shino, s'interrogea Naruto, tu as toujours une cage comme ça sur toi ?

-Oui, il est de tradition dans ma famille que chaque membre fasse ça propre collection d'insecte afin d'effectuer les hybridations de son choix.

-Hy-Hybridation ?

-Les Kikai sont des insectes de type chimère, il prélève chez leur proies les caractéristiques qu'ils trouvent intéressant pour les assimilé. Ainsi chaque Aburame confectionne avec le plus grand soin sa propre collection afin d'optimiser au mieux nos insectes. J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé ceux-ci, ce sont des insectes assez rares. Je vais les envoyés directement à ma chambre, termina t'il en créant un nouveaux nuage d'insecte qui emporta la cage.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, remarqua Kurenai.

-Au revoir, merci encore et revenez nous vite, les salua Teuchi.

-A ce propos, Naruto il serait bon que désormais tu limites un peu plus tes venues ici, fit remarquer Kurenai.

-Comment ça, s'écrièrent en même temps Naruto et Teuchi.

-Naruto, tu es ninja désormais, il est temps que tu te nourrisses de manière plus équilibrée afin d'aider ton corps dans l'effort, expliqua gentiment mais catégoriquement la sensei.

-D'accord je comprends, fit le blond un peu abattu, c'est une chance que mon potager commence à donner. Ne t'inquiète pas Oji-san, tu me verras encore régulièrement et je prendrais double dose pour compenser.

-Ne t'en fait pas gamin, tant que je ne perds pas mon meilleur client. Pense à ramener tes amis, je suis sur que cela fera plaisir à Ayame-chan.

-PAPA, cria la serveuse le rose au joue.

Sur ce la team 8 parti à la suite de Kurenai. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes se plongeant dans le centre ville, subitement Kurenai s'arrêta devant la tour Hokage.

-Bon Team 8, il est temps de commencer.

-Commencer ? Que faut-il commencer, demanda Naruto suspicieux.

-Mais votre épreuve finale de qualification genin, annonça Kurenai en toute simplicité.

-…

Devant le silence choqué de ses élèves la sensei ne pu que développer.

-S'il est vrai que vous avez été promus genin, il est encore trop tôt pour dire si votre équipe est digne de faire partie des forces de Konoha. Pour ce faire les senseis ont pour obligations de tester leur équipe par une dernière épreuve à un taux d'échec de 66,66%. Selon votre comportement, vos décisions et les aptitudes que vous montrerez vous serez soit accepté dans l'équipe soit renvoyez à l'académie. Expliqua-t-elle à ses élèves toujours silencieux. Bon, cela étant dit, je vous explique votre épreuve. Je vais me rendre aux environs d'un des terrains d'entrainements en tant qu'otage, à vous de me retrouver, de me libérer et de m'amener en sécurité en un lieu convenu. J'ai demandé à des amis de m'aider, ils joueront le rôle des ravisseurs. Ce seront aussi d'eux que vous devrez obtenir la location du lieu ou m'amener en sécurité. Vous avez compris ?

Les trois élèves acquiescèrent et Kurenai s'apprêta à partir.

-Oh, une dernière chose, le plus lent sera automatiquement renvoyé à l'académie. Vous avez jusqu'au couché du soleil. Et sur ces dernière parole elle parti en utilisant le shushin.

Bien que leur sensei soit parti les élèves ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

-Tout ça ne vous semble pas bizarre, commença Naruto.

-S-si, les instructions semblaient contradictoires, d'un côté elle insiste sur l'équipe et indique que nous devons agir comme un tout et de l'autre elle nous dit que l'un d'entre nous sera automatiquement recalé. Ce qui est idiot, les équipes de genins sont toujours composées de trois étudiants et d'un sensei.

-Je pense que c'est fait pour introduire un sentiment de confusion, voir de compétition entre nous pour voir si oui ou non, nous sommes capable d'agir en équipe. Notre sensei a trop insisté sur cette notion pour que cela soit anodin. Pour ce qui est de la dernière instruction, si nous nous déplaçons ensemble il n'y a ni plus rapide, ni plus lent, seulement un tout.

-Bien résonné Shino, bon puisque le vrai sens du test est établi passons au côté pratique. Tout d'abord localisé Kurenai Sensei. Shino as-tu placé un de tes insecte sur sensei comme tu l'as fais avec moi et surement Hinata ?

-J'ai essayé, répondit Shino sans manifesté la moindre surprise à ce que son insecte ait été découvert, mais à chaque fois elle l'a évité.

-Ça aurait été trop simple. Hinata, je n'y crois pas trop mais peux tu la voir avec ton Byakugan ?

La perle s'exécuta, les veines autours de ses yeux lavande pulsant. Elle garda son dôjutsu activé pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'arrêter.

-Je suis désolée Naruto-kun, elle est hors de mon champ de vision, par contre j'ai repéré cinq formes qui semblaient nous observer, elles étaient ninjas et les images que j'en percevais étaient troubles.

-Merci Hinata, au moins on sait que l'on est surveillés et ne t'inquiète pas je me doutais qu'elle ne serait plus dans le coin. Bon je suppose que c'est à moi de jouer.

-Q-que vas tu faire ?

-Je vais la pister ! Vous avez remarqué qu'elle avait mis un parfum plutôt fort et entêtant ? Et bien je peux encore le sentir, continua t-il après que ses coéquipier aient acquiescé, je n'ai pas un odorat aussi développé que les Inuzuka mais je me débrouille. Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle a choisit un tel parfum et comme le shushin n'est pas une technique de téléportation mais de déplacement extra rapide…

Naruto se concentra et renifla l'air pendant une bonne minute quand soudainement il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de le suivre. Pendant un bon quart d'heure ils parcoururent tout le village, Naruto suivant l'odeur de parfum, Hinata activant régulièrement son Byakugan pour surveiller les formes et essayé de repérer leur sensei et Shino envoyant ses Kikai en éclaireur. Enfin ils arrivèrent en périphérie d'une région boisée quand Hinata remarqua que les ombres avaient subitement disparu.

-Nous ne sommes plus surveillé, indiqua t'elle, par contre je repère des pièges primaires dissimulé un peu partout dans les bois.

-Mes insectes m'indiquent qu'ils ont senti diverses concentrations de chakra parsemées dans les bois, surement des pièges plus complexe ou des systèmes de détection.

-Bon, au moins on est sur la bonne voie, nos surveillant on du partir pour jouer plus activement le rôle des ravisseurs et doivent donc nous attendre. Hinata peux tu observer les alentours, nous le décrire et nous signaler tout ce qui peut sortir de l'habituel.

Hinata s'exécuta, elle leur décrivit tout ce qu'elle observait dans le champ de vision de son Byakugan, soit 1 kilomètre et demi environs. Elle détailla les bois environnent avec toute la précision dont elle était capable, repérant le plus de piège possible. Elle indiqua à ses coéquipiers la présence d'une clairière au nord-ouest de leur position ainsi qu'une cabane situé au nord-nord-est, les deux locations situées à un bon kilomètre. Enfin elle nota que les cinq formes semblaient désormais garder la cabane et ses environs et que la voie menant de la clairière à la cabane semblaient moins piégée que le reste du bois. Analysant ses informations l'équipe fit un rapide conciliabule pour décider de la marche à suivre.

Une heure plus tard les trois genins se trouvaient face au vent à une cinquantaine de mètre de leur cible. Hinata leur avait bien confirmé une présence à l'intérieur de la cabane mais ne pouvait l'identifier car quelque chose rendait sa vision floue. Il y avait cinq garde masqués qui semblait tous humains mais Naruto leur indiqua qu'il percevait une odeur canine ce qui indiquait qu'il y avait au moins un Inuzuka avec son compagnon en mode bête humaine.

-B-bon que fait on ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de foncer dans le tas, remarqua doucement Hinata.

-Je ne conçois pas non plus, surtout qu'il faut encore confirmer que le lieu final est la clairière comme nous le pensons, affirma Shino.

-Alors il est temps pour une petite infiltration, statua Naruto en se transformant en un petit oiseau.

Il s'envola sous le regard des ses amis pour venir se poser brièvement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de partir en direction de la cabane. Quand il atterri sur le toit de la cabane il entendit que deux des gardes étaient en pleine discussion, les deux avaient la voix voilée mais féminine.

-Mais que foutent ils ces fichus gamins, ça fait une heure qu'ils ont découverts cette forêt, ils auraient déjà du tenter quelque chose depuis.

- Calmez-vous sempaï, ça ne sert à rien de s'impatienter. Nous savons qu'ils sont déjà en place, cela prouve qu'ils sont prudents. C'est une bonne chose pour ce genre de mission.

-C'est une autre chose qui m'énerve, être limité au niveau genin supérieur, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je les aurais déjà attaqué. S'ils arrivent à me tenir tête suffisamment longtemps ils ont prouvé être apte à être ninja.

-Sempaï, soupira la plus jeune, ce n'est qu'un test d'aptitude sur le scoutisme par sur l'attaque frontal bien que je suppose que vous aurez l'occasion de les testé au combat aussi.

-J'espère bien, ça va être suffisamment dure de me retenir pendant la poursuite vers la clairière.

Ayant entendu ce qu'il désirait, Naruto se ré envola et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers en prenant un chemin détourné. À peine fut il arrivé qu'il rassembla ses coéquipiers.

-Bon bonne nouvelle nous avons vu juste pour la clairière, deuxième bonne nouvelle leur niveau est limité au notre, mauvaise nouvelle elles sont au courant de notre présence donc c'est raté pour l'effet de surprise.

-Il nous faudra donc un moyen de les leurrer, conclu Shino.

-Justement puisque leur niveau est limité, une attaque un peu plus frontale pourrait fonctionnée.

-C'est une possibilité mais pour mené à bien notre objectif au moins l'un de nous devra rester pour libérer sensei, ce qui nous rendra plus vulnérable, je trouve cette tactique bien trop risquée.

-Et bien il est temps pour moi de dévoilé un autre atout, dit Naruto en effectuant le kagebushin.

Trois clones de Naruto apparurent dans un nuage de fumé dont deux se métamorphosèrent en Hinata et Shino. Les deux enfants purent contempler ébahi la réplique exacte de leur équipe. Hinata tapota légèrement sa réplique avant de se tourner stupéfaite vers le blond.

-C-ce sont de véritables clones ? Naruto acquiesça. Mais c'est une technique de niveau Junin. À l'académie on ne nous apprend que la version illusoire.

-C'est exact mais je crains un peu en genjutsu, le Sandaïme m'a expliqué que j'avais trop de chakra. C'est pourquoi j'avais échoué à l'origine. Mizuki a alors essayé de me piégé à volé un rouleau de techniques, j'en ai profité pour apprendre cette technique.

Shino ne dit rien mais rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête, pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur leur test et il semblait que son coéquipier avait un plan.

Un quart d'heure plus tard à la cabane, trois des gardes se rassemblaient autour de la quatrième.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda la plus expérimenté

-Je pense que vous allez être contente sempaï, ils se sont décidés à agir, l'un de nous s'est laissé prendre

-Et bien il était temps, déclara la plus âgée juste avant d'éviter une volée de kunais qui vinrent se planter au mur de la cabane.

Naruto, Shino et Hinata était apparus chacun préparé à attaquer. Ils étaient suffisamment près pour représenter une menace mais suffisamment loin pour être hors de porté d'attaque courante.

-Ils attendent quoi là les gaki ?

-Qu'on vienne à eux je crois. Ils doivent être au courant de notre limitation, ils se sont placés aux endroits stratégique pour que si la situation reste bloquée tel quelle ce soit, à niveaux égaux, à leur avantage.

-Et bien allons y, il est temps de les testé, déclara l'expérimenté en attaquant suivit de la plus jeune et d'un troisième, le quatrième resta pour garder la cabane.

La team 8 lança une volée de shuriken qui furent facilement dévié ou évité avant de s'élancé dans les bois.

-Chacun connait le plan, alors dispersion, lança Naruto à ses coéquipiers avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

-_Pas mal, basique mais pas mal. Seulement on peut être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu, _pensa la sempaï. Je prends le blond, toi le brun et le dernier la fille ! Compris ? GO !

Et les trois ravisseurs se séparèrent chacun suivant sa proie.

Pendant ce temps à la cabane un des kunais planté dans le mur su retransforma silencieusement en Naruto qui discrètement se plaça derrière le garde restant et l'assomma du tranchant de la main. Le garde inconscient se métamorphosa en immense chien.

-_Encore un chien, ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins deux Inuzuka ! À moins que ? Non ! Quoique..._

Arrêtant de s'interroger Naruto fit un petit sifflement qui avertit Hinata et Shino, cachés dans un buisson, que la voie était libre. Ensemble ils entrèrent prudemment dans la cabane pour voir Kurenaï, assise à une chaise, leur sourire fièrement.

-Et bien, je commençais à me poser des questions. J'avoue avoir cru que vous iriez un peu plus vite.

-Désolé, on a pris le temps de bien faire les choses, répliqua Naruto.

-Hum, il-il faudrait peut être s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de Kurenai-sensei. Mon Byakugan la perçoit toujours floue.

-Sensei, qu'avez-vous lu dans mon dossier spécial ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire Naruto et tu m'as déjà eu une fois aujourd'hui, pas deux.

-C'est bien elle.

-Je suppose qu'elle produit un genjutsu particulier qui brouille le chakra autour d'elle, mes insectes aussi sont désorientés.

-Bien vu Shino, le félicita Kurenai avant de faire le signe de libération. C'est mieux maintenant ? Demanda t'elle et sourit à leur acquiescement.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, ça ne sera plus très long avant … commença Naruto avant d'être stoppé par trois explosion simultanées.

Du côté de la Kunoïchi en chef.

-_Satané Gaki, c'était moins une. Quand à t'il apprit à faire les clones explosifs ? En tout cas c'était astucieux d'abord nous leurrer loin de la cabane en nous forçant à le suivre. Ensuite me ralentir suffisamment en utilisant mes pièges stratégiquement et brillamment replacé, je comprends pourquoi ils ont mis une heure à rejoindre la cabane. Enfin me piégé avec ce clone explosif, un peu plus et j'étais prise de la technique. Bon je suppose que ça veut dire que Kurenai est libérée, autant me mettre directement à leur poursuite, les autre me rejoindront bien._

Sur cette pensée elle parti en direction de la clairière, elle fut vite rejointe par ses coéquipiers.

-Résultat ?

-J'était en train de poursuivre ma cible quand elle a commencé à luire, j'ai juste eu le temps de me dégager avant qu'elle n'explose. Il s'est passé la même chose avec la fille.

-Des Henge de haut niveau, je pense qu'on les a sous estimer un petit peu. La sempaï jura un peu avant de focaliser son regard un peu plus loin. Il est temps de se rattraper, cible en vue.

En effet un peu devant eux se trouvait Kurenai entouré de ses trois genins, ils avançaient rapidement mais prudemment facilitant la protection pour eux mais permettant à leurs poursuivantes de les rattrapés rapidement. Enfin en apparence, en fait la team 8 slalomait entre les pièges que leurs ennemis devaient éviter parfois de justesse. Voyant que ça ne menait à rien les Kunoïchi décidèrent de les contourner.

Après cinq minutes l'équipe 8 arriva en lisière de la clairière, malheureusement les deux Kunoïchi les y attendaient rejointes par les deux chiens précédemment assommés, le troisième coéquipier avait également pris la forme d'un chien identique aux deux autres.

-C'est pas mal du tout gaki, vous avez failli réussir, malheureusement nous sommes arrivé avant vous donc si vous voulez passer il va falloir vous battre.

-Désolé de te décevoir Anko, fit la voie de Kurenaï venant de derrière cette dernière, mais tu t'es encore laissé avoir.

La dénommé Anko se retourna pour voir Kurenai arriver par l'autre côté de la clairière accompagné de Naruto, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir la Kurenai et le Naruto accompagnant la team 8 disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Anko se palma la face tandis que l'autre, l'Inuzuka de toute évidence, soupira.

-Encore un clone et un henge, j'ai réellement besoin d'entrainement.

Kurenai se plaça au centre de la clairière, une jeune femme de chaque coté. Anko avait des cheveux tirant sur le violet et des yeux gris violet sans pupilles, elle portait des vêtements provocateurs sans pour autant être révélateur, elle était dans le début de la vingtaine. L'Inuzuka semblait sortir de l'adolescence, elle avait un visage sauvage mais néanmoins séduisant marqué des crocs tribaux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval et elle portait une tenue de chunin traditionnel. Elle était accompagnée de trois énormes chiens-loups parfaitement identiques

Les trois genins se placèrent devant les trois Kunoïchi, silencieux, attendant le verdict.

-Naruto, Shino, Hinata, nous nous trouvons sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro 8, ce sera ici désormais que nous nous réunirons et nous nous entrainerons. Laissez-moi également vous présentez Anko Mitarashi et Hana Inuzuka, elles seront vos capitaines. Selon une idée que j'ai proposée au Sandaïme et qu'il a acceptée, l'une ou l'autre nous aiderons périodiquement et pourrons vous prendre en charge si je suis indisponible. Sachez aussi qu'elles aideront également l'équipe 10 si elle est passée. Maintenant Anko, Hana, laissez moi vous présentez vos nouvelles charges…

Naruto, Shino, Hinata vous êtes désormais l'équipe 8 !


End file.
